Damnnation
by Cody Fett
Summary: Cody is dead, Cody is not dead, Cody has a second chance. With brothers behind him and Echo by his side Cody wil take the galaxy by storm.
1. chapter 1

Proluge

I lay there, in the middle of a battle field, all throughout this battle field lay the corpses of my brothers, even though I was tired my eyes still flicked up to meet the trators' directly. Palpatine, Amidala and Vader.

"Well, well, well, Cody you were always a thawn in our sides." Vader growled raising a hand crackling with force lightning.

" my apprentice/husband is right." Amidala and Palpatine spoke up from behind the sith as he brought down the crimson blade.

"Go to hell." They were the last words I, the former commander Cody spat before death took me.


	2. Chapter 1: Return

Chapter 1: ReturN

I woke up in my bunk on Cristoffsis and promptly panicked. After I'd finally gotten my bearings and convinced Rex I was all right I got to planning.

"Ok Cody, first thing's first, how to deal with Slick." Slick would be hard to deal with simply because of the short window of time I had to work with. I could kill him, but that would possibly leave me with Fox's hopefully not monicker of The Brother Killer and I didn't want that. I foun myself stuck for ideas when I overheard a brother in the mess hall mention something about a gang or something like that. With a grin that might have honestly scared my brothers I pulled out my planning data pad and got to work.

My plan was simple in theory but a little more difficult in practice, it involved hacking into the jedi database and creating a fake account which meant being able to get two treasure cards with unlimited funds, but I couldn't collect them myself and that's where Slick came into the picture. I let things play out mostly the same, I'd hidden some particular heavy equipment so it wouldn't be destroyed and just before Slick was transported away I approached general Kanobie.

"Sir may I ask you something?" I utilised my training from the war that killed my brothers to appear to be feeling timid.

"Of course Cody." He smiled at me.

"Would it be possible for me to talk to Sli... the prisoner before transportation?" I purposefully slipped up on Slick's name.

"I don't see why not, very well then." Giving a convincing smile I thanked him and entered the interrogation room in which Slick was being kept.

"Hey brother." I greeted cheerfully.

"What do you want Cody?" He wasn't enraged just tired, I could work with that.

"I'm here to propose an offer." My smile turned fond as I stepped behind him with a comb and started running it through his hair, it had been a completely successful method of getting him to listen when he'd been freed in the last timeline.

"Mmm, what offer ?" Just like before the repeated strokes of the comb made him more doasile and willing to listen.

"Hmm a deal for your freedom, I'll make it possible for you to escape if you work for me." I wrapped an arm around him.

"What would I have to do?" He asked.

"You would go to the nearest republic planet, don't worry about being recognised, at the bank ask for the treasure cards for Corey James, the PIN number is 242,755, take a transport after that, not the ship you arrived on. Then you would go to Tranim, buy a slaver ship and a smuggling ship, buy about twenty or so slaves, at least four who kno how to fly the ships, take them to a sparsely inhabited planet that's good for farming and astablish a base." I gently stroked my finger behind his ear, a calming motion for all clones.

"What after that?" I was surprised to see the love shining in his eyes.

"Then I'd need you to collect some people for me, Gregger is a clone that lost his memory, he's on Abartha. Next is Cut, he's a deserter so you're going to have to handle him lightly, are you willing to do this? I didn't need to ask.

"Ok Cody." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 2: New recruits

Chapter 2: New recruits

Medics were an important part of any organisation like the Gar, that was why I sat in front of Meds the 212th's head medic.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Meds tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes meds I did, tell me what is your opinion of the jedi, be honest please?" I requested.

"Well, well sir I don't trust the jedi, they don't treat us good, if I'm being honest I wish I'd gone with Slick." The medic confessed.

"Well Meds I do believe I can help." I smiled and told him what he needed to know.

So Meds, would you join us? I can't send you there but I hope you'll still consider." I asked finally.

"Yes sir." He beamed.

"Great, now we should introduce you to Slick." I lead him to my quarters and called Slick's com.

"Hey boss." Slick's cheery greeting made me smile, not a week ago he'd been mad and hurt but now he had a smile in his tone and a gleam in his eye.

"Hi Slick I've got good news, we've got a new recruit, say hi Meds." I spoke swiftly.

"Um hey, Slick, I'm Meds, the head medic for the 212th." The medic smiled tentively.

"Hey their Doc, nice to have ya on board." Slick chirped.

"Thank you, so what can I do to help?" Meds' shyness had evaporated and he seemed eager to help.

"Well it's not much but could you keep an eye out for any potentials?" I replied.

"Yeah I can do that, actually I already have someone in mind." I blinked.

"Wow Doc ya work fast." Slick sounded impressed and I had to agree.

"We talk about our problems with the jedi sometimes, his name is Scotty, he's a macanic." The medic grinned.

An hour later not only Scotty but Echo of the 501st stood before me. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of Echo, limbs in tact and everything.

"I assume Meds has informed you about what is going on?" I asked.

"Yes sir and we want to help." Scotty nodded.

"We want to protect our brothers as best we can." Echo agreed.

"Well then welcome to the team." I beamed.


	4. Chapter 3: Meanwhile

Chapter 3: Meanwhile

Ever since Cristoffsis and the escape of Slick my commander had been acting really strange, he was always sneaking about, spending time with Meds and a macanic named Scotty and now he was also spending time with one of the new men in the 501st.

"General!"

I blinked out of my thoughts.

"Sorry captain, what did you say?" I forced a smile. I wasn't to fond of the clones under Anakin's command.

"I was informing you that general Skywalker is awake and asking for you sir." The clone repeated.

"Very well I'll go now." I turned away and made my way to the med bay.

I had no idea why general Kenobi was being so cold. Things had been like that since the Slick incident, Cody had been acting weird, he'd been bonding with his men more, disappearing into his quarters and he'd even been reaching out to my own men.

"Um captain Rex, could I please talk with you?" I blinked as Fives stepped out in front of me.

"Sure what's up?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm worried about Echo, he's been avoiding me lately. I mean, I understand wanting to get to kno other brothers but I..." He paused.

"You feel left behind." I finished for him.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Uh don't worry, it happens sometimes, brothers will meet someone from another squad, company or battalion and leave their batch mates in the dust. It happens to the closest of brothers." I had lead him to my office so we were now sitting in the two chairs.

"How do I deal with it." He asked me.

"Talk to him about it." I smiled softly.

I also pretended my heart wasn't racing when he smiled at me.


	5. Chapter 4: Of evesdropping and rats

Chapter 4: Boys in blue

Cody had given me a very important task, it was a job that held a grate risk. Even more important then getting information was looking for our little group that for some reason we named Hydra.

I'd also taken it upon myself to distract the 501st jedi. I'd already gotten the commander twice and was planning a strike against Skywalker. My planning wasn't exactly going as I hoped however because the Resalute was currently playing host for the 456th and they were a rowdy lot so I was trying to find a quiet place to think.

So far I'd ruled out the barrics, mess and the med bay, nowhere seemed to be quiet.

"Need some help?"

Startled at the sudden voice I nearly ran into a wall.

"With all due respect captain, please never do that again." I growled at Rex.

"Ok, ok, what if you're looking for somewhere quiet you can stAy in my office?" He offered and with a nod I excepted.

Sitting in the captains office I let my thoughts began wandering to Cody.

He had been nothing but nice to Fives and I since Rishi, he'sd soothed my concern for my brother and welcomed me into Hydra he treated all of us equally, although I had caught him giving me sideways glances that made my stomach flutter.

I didn't kno why he looked at me, I was just a rooky after all. Although the commander did blush when Scotty asked him if he fancied anyone. Meds had pointed out later that Cody had given me a look that the medic couldn't describe.

"He fell asleep a little while ago."

"Well ok."

That was Rex and captain Cloud, I payed a little more attention.

"So hear's the report Diablo squad got on Slick, according to them he's aquired several ships, gained control of a local gang and come in to possession of about forteen slaves."

"My boys got hold of one of the grunts, bad news, Slick ain't the big boss." Cloud finished.

I felt a stone settle in my stomach. Someone was onto us, one of Slick's men had all but ratted Cody and by extension the rest of Hydra out to the republic.

"Ossic, we can't have another Slick."

"Criff." Cody ain't gonna like them no good lazerbrains pokin around where they don't belong." Slick grumbled after I informed him of the meeting and little rat.

"I know, I'm just about to call him." I nodded.

"Good luck Echo."

"Same to you Slick."


	6. Chapter 5: Mirror mirror

Chapter 5: Mirror mirror

I had known that something like this would happen, it happened to everyone, the problem now was exposing the culprit. Luckily for us Slick was well versed in traytor behaviour patterns.

Everyone had a job, Meds was working on a safe way to remove the chips. Scotty was coming up with useful inventions. Slick was hunting our traytor and Echo had a lot of responsibilities as our only 501st member. Safe to say I felt restless.

I stepped into my fresher and then it truly hit me, I was back.

Suddenly everything began to grow fuzzy, like I was seeing them on an old hollowvission. My breathing quickend and I could feel my heart beat out my chest.

It would only be later I would recognise it as a panic attack.

I clawed at my chest. My exposed arms and whatever I could reach, all in an attempt to make sense of everything. It hurt so much and I wanted it all to stop.

I awoke to the familiar surroundings of the med bay.

"Nice to see you awake Cody."

I shifted my gaze from the walls and onto a very worried Meds and Scotty.

"How long was I out?" Ijust had to ask. I knew I had panicked, it would've happened sooner or later.

"Ok, I need some space." I practically whispered.

"Understood."

They left but not before Scotty placed something beside me.

I shivered when I saw myself in what turned out to be a mirror shard.

Dull, lifeless and haunted brown eyes... my eyes.

A/N

Thanks to the person who followed and favourited, it's the best birthday gift ever.


	7. Chapter 6: Truth

Chapter 6: Truth

"So why did you freak out about your reflection?"

I whinced as all eyes turned on me. It was the first time since Scotty and Echo had joind up that we all had time for a Hydra meeting.

I only wished Scotty hadn't asked.

It's a long story." I mumbled into my water.

Well we've got time." Echo smiled and force bless him he managed to make me smile.

Ok here I go. I'm from the future, I have no idea just how I got back but I did die so that might be a factor. Truth is the future ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It started when Fives died, it got worse when the Jedi turnd on us. In the end I was the only one leftt and when I looked in the mirror I guess I just snapped." I blurted out in one breath.

"I carn't speak for the others but I believe you." Slick nodded. I was so relieved when Meds, Scotty and especially Echo agreed.

"So what was future me like?" Echo asked later in the privacy of my quarters.

"He was wonderful, he was an amazing fighter, had the best hacking skills..." I trailed off.

"Wer you close?"

"Yes."

He nodded and fell silent for a minute.

"How close because you keep giving me this longing look?" He asked.

In for a penny, in for a pound

"He was the love of my life. At firstI couldn't see past that but spending time with you has made me realise you're not him. That hasn't stopped me from falling for you." I blurted.

"I see." He nodded before seeming to think over something.

"Echo?" I hesitated.

All I got was a smile before his lips pressed against mine.

Kissing Echo was amazing, his lips tasted of treakle and his touch featherlight. I broke the the kiss and smiled down at him.

Everything would be ok, I just knew it.


	8. Chapter 7: Traytors

Chapter 7: Traytors

I watched as My prisoners struggled in their bindings. Not only did I find the traytor among my men but I'd also managed to get my hands on one of my brothers.

"Oh do stop strugglin brother, you're gonna be fine. Your associate on the other hand... well not so much." I grinned, I wasn't going to hurt him but that didn't mean I wouldn't have a little fun.

Go to hell Slick." My brother spat, oh this would be fun.

"Oh you're a feisty one aren't you? I'm afraid I don't have your name." I frowned.

"Not that it's any business of yours, my name is Blue." He answered.

"Very good, now Blue I know the republic is aware I'm not the one pulling the strings but what they don't know is that I He is going to end up ruling this galaxy and I am completely loyal to him." I lied, I had know idea what Cody's plans were.

Sitting in Cody's lap I listened to Slick's story.

"I think you should do it Cody." I blurted. Cody had gone through so much, if anyone deserved to rule the galaxy then it was Cody.

"I agree with your boyfriend, you deserve this." Scotty leant forward.

"Hmm the idea has potential, but what would my title be?" I could see the gears turning in my boyfriend's brain.

"That's easy, you'll be emperor Cody." Meds piped up.

"I'll do it, there's just one thing, Echo?" Cody glanced at me.

"Yeah?" I tilted my head.

"When I become emperor, will you rule by my side?" He asked.

I answered with a kiss.

None of the men in the room noticed a figure slip away after hearing the entire conversation.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: The medic’s plight

Chapter 8: The medic's plight

I Couldn't believe the reports in front of me. Three dead all because all bacter tanks were being used and we couldn't aford to remove anyone.

Now usually this would be fine, still heart breaking but fine. Thet was until you factored in that I was only looking at the day's reports.

I knew why, I knew the jedi were behind it. They had the power to order more bacter tanks and other needed supplies but they didn't.

I had been thinking about it and I had come to the conclusion that I had to ask Cody and his band of Traytors for help. Although I would definitely be classified as a traytor after I pleaded my case.

"Commander Cody, can I uh talk to you for a minute? In private." I asked as soon as I found him.

"Sure Kicks, everyone else, out." With a wave of the hand it was just the two of us.

"Ok so first off, I came across you and your fellow Traytors in a meeting. Before you do anything I'm not going to report you. I'd actually like to join." I stated, before he could react.

"Oh wow, thank you Kicks, but what are your reasons for wanting to join Hydra?" He asked.

"Every week on the medical reports it's always the same thing, brothers diing because we're short on equipment and supplies. I've talked to the jedi on meny occasions and still nothing. I'm honestly getting sick of it. So I'm begging you, my frind, my brother, my emperor, may I join you in creating a better life for our brothers?" by this time I had fallen to my knees.

"This will take some consideration."

I nodded and left with hope in my heart.


End file.
